It is known that aromatic polymers have excellent properties in electric properties, optical properties, heat resistance, mechanical properties and the like, and are useful for advanced functional materials such as electrically conductive materials, photoelectric conversion materials, light emitting materials, nonlinear optical materials, battery materials, electronic part materials, automobile materials and the like.
As a method for producing the polymer, there is known a production method utilizing polycondensation of an aromatic compound (Chem. Rev. 102, 1359 (2002)).
In the above-mentioned method, however, it is difficult to obtain an aromatic polymer having high molecular weight and narrow molecular weight distribution.